Hawkodile
Hawkodile is a main character and protagonist in Unikitty! voiced by Roger Craig Smith. He is Unikitty's bodyguard, a part hawk/part crocodile humanoid (as indicated by his name) who wears sunglasses, black shorts, and boxing gloves. History In "Spoooooky Game" Hawkodile is drawn into the titular board game along with Unikitty, Puppycorn, and Dr. Fox despite the efforts of Dr. Fox, Richard, and himself to dissuade the siblings from having game night. He is quickly suspicious of the gmae master's intentions, only to end up trapped in a cage and mutated into a monstrous version of himself while snooping around. In "Sparkle Matter Matters" he produces Sparkle matter when he's smashing things-his favorite hobby-and later produces heart-shaped matter after Dr. Fox waves goodbye to him, indicating that he has a crush on her. Upon recognizing the heart-shaped matter he begins punching it, and later steps in to deal with Richard's overly large Sparkle Matter objects, particularly enjoying it when Richard starts producing negative Sparkle Matter. In "No Day Like Snow Day" he takes part in the Snow Day festivities, and along with Richard is the only one who apparently recognizes that their moving snowman is actually Master Frown In "Action Forest" Hawkodile is attacked by his former comrade Eagleator, who steals his trademark shades and leaves Hawkodile blinded. He reveals to his friends that Eagleator and he trained side-by-side, but that their friendship was broken when their Sensei gave Hawkodile the shades. He then reluctantly takes the group to his old training grounds in Action Forest in preparation for them to fight Eagleater in his stead, despite Unikitty's efforts to convince him that he should try "hugging it out" instead. Hawkodile ultimately accepts her advice after his "action hero training" fails to teach his friends how to fight, but Eagleator spurns his efforts. However, Unkitty is then able to defeat Eagleator and Hawkodile reclaims his shades, though his former friend swears vengeance as he departs. In "Kaiju Kitty" Hawkodile and his friends become the pilots of the Shining Mecha Kitty Turbo V, becoming the pilot of the right arm. Like most of his teammates he becomes overly enamored of the machine, with his arms shriveling due to his reliance on the robot instead of his own fighting skills. In "Fire and Nice" the group is forced to contend with Unkitty's angry side after Dr. Fox separates it from her. In "A Rock Friend, Indeed", Hawkodile is among those too busy to hang out with Puppycorn, who later takes his arms to "make" a friend for himself. Like Unikitty and Puppycorn he demonstrates the ability to communicate with Rock Guy, whom he angrily throws out the window with one of his taloned feet, inadvertently allowing the rock to stop Puppycorn's out of control "Friend Guy." In "Kitchen Chaos" Hawkodile takes charge of washing the dishes when Richard is injured, but finds himself at a loss until Unikitty encourages him to do things "his way." In "Crushing Defeat" Hawkodile is troubled by his secret crush on Dr. Fox, which causes him to produce giant Sparkle Matter hearts that begin to crush him under their weight. This causes Hawkodile to shrink under the pressure, and prompts his friends to try and help him deal with his feelings. Eventually he is able to cure his condition when Dr. Fox lets him "practice" confessing his feelings to her, unaware that she is the actual object of his affections. In "Wishing Well" Hawkodile's long ago wish for sparring partners is granted, only for him to be attacked by several humanoid masses of coins. Trivia *Hawkodile's eyes are constantly obscured, either by his sunglasses or-in flashbacks-his hair. * He dresses as Nightwing in Batkitty. Appearances Sets *41453 Party Time Episodes * Wishing Well * A Rock Friend, Indeed * Film Fest * Kitchen Chaos * Action Forest * Crushing Defeat * The Zone * Little Prince Puppycorn * Spoooooooky game! * Sparkle Matter Matters * No Day Like Snow Day * Fire & Nice * Too Many Unikittys! * Birthday Blowout Gallery Unikitty's Friends as Batman Characters.png Category:Unikitty! Category:Minifigures introduced in 2018 Category:Unikitty! Minifigures Category:Animals